Me, Myself and Time
by MurrynIreneMay
Summary: This is the story of my OC Ariel Dakota Turner before her appearance in Our lives as demigods by Sarcastic Half-blood! Slight cussing read Our life as demigods before this!
1. Stepdad, A cute Demigod and the truth

**Me, Myself and Time**

**I do not own anything but Ariel (Read "Our life as demigods" by Sarcastic Half-Blood My OC is in it!) I don't own the title either it's the name of a song by Demi Lovato! It's really good. Hope you like my story!**

Ariel's POV

I ran from my step-dad and into my room and packed all the stuff I had (Mainly a few CDs, Ipod and clothes.) into a backpack and waited for my step-dad to go back to the bar. Well I waited for about an hour I looked at my cuts and bruises _"Not to bad, could be worse."_ I thought. _"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _I heard my mother scream. **CRASH! **I heard my mum whimper. Now he had crossed the line! _"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" "Ariel, don't honey! It'll just be worse!" "No" _I thought it couldn't. Most people think I'm weak and can't fight my own battles because I'm blonde with blue eyes. Well screw them; I can fight my own freaken battles. _"Come on Mum lets ditch this hell hole." "No! Ariel, you have to go by your self! Go find Camp Half-blood!" "But mum!" "GO!" _Tears were welling in my eyes as I ran out the door with one last look at my mother.

I ran quickly down the street and bumped into someone. _"Oh, sorry!" "It's okay! I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes!" _I looked up and saw a boy about my age, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was semi-cute. Wait did he just say he was the son of…. _"Did you just say that you were the son of Hermes?" "Yeah! I'll explain let me take you to star bucks!" _Well I have been craving a mocha for a while so _"Okay" "Good lets go!" _

**Okay I know its short but this is a try! ****.com/?d1lliymnlrm**** here is the link for Me, Myself and time for those people who want to hear it! Read Our life as demigods! This it what will the story lead up to be! This chapter is called "A stupid step-dad, a cute demigod and the truth" Thanks JacksonandChase4ever for reviewing everything I put up!:D**


	2. Starbucks and being claimed

**Me, Myself and Time **

**Chapter 2: Starbucks and being claimed**

**Okay! I know this is sudden but Thanks Noell isthedaughterofApollo for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated!** **Thanks all the people who were too lazy to review (I know there are a few) who liked! And finally the disclaimers! I do not own Starbucks, PJO, Travis or Mei-ling!**

Travis's POV

Today was AMAZING! I met this really hot girl who is a demigod! I took her to Starbucks and explained everything to her. Her name is Ariel Dakota Turner and she is 16. I have a feeling she is Apollo, as she has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. This is how the convo went.

Third person (more like a script)

Travis is Underline

**Ariel is Bold**

**So you're a demigod?**

Yeah, we have a whole camp full of them! Do you have ADHD and dyslexia?

**Yes, you? And is this camp called Camp Half-Blood?**

Umm...Yeah all demigods do! And yes the camp is called Camp Half-Blood. Why?

**Because my mother wants me too go to a camp with the same name so do you think I am a demigod?**

Yes I do! Daughter of Apollo I suspect! Maybe Hermes, you kleptomaniac?

**No, at least I don't think so!**

Do you feel the erg to steal from me?

**No! I would feel ashamed!**

Apollo. Let's go before monsters start attacking! 

**Okay.**

We quickly got out of that star bucks. I found a golden Drachma in my pocket and IMed Chiron and told him about Ariel "_Hey Chiron!" "Oh! Hello Travis." "I found a demigod." "Oh good! Who do think in their parent?" "I have a feeling Ariel's parent is Apollo." "Ariel?" "Ariel Dakota Turner." "Okay I must be going! Percy just got into a fight with Nico!" "He he! Okay bye Chiron!" _I cut the connection and Ariel and I continued our 15 minutes journey to Camp Half-Blood. After about 5 minutes I was tired and said _"Want to get a cab?" "Sure" _Ariel replied calling one. After a minute or so we got one and climbed in. _"Where to?" _The cabbie asked _"__Farm Road 3.141" __I said __"You sure there is nothing there!" "Yeah. I am sure!" "Okay" "Ariel, you have money?" __I decided to show what hanging out with us Hermes kids can do. __"Yeah, about 50 dollars! One sec." __She reached into her backpack and rummaged around. __"At least I thought I did!" __I held up about 100 dollars __"You were off by about 50 dollars! Here you go." __I handed her the money. __"Travis I am going to kill you!" "Righhht." __I said. __"Here is your stop, which will be 20 dollars!" __Ariel handed him 15 dollars and looked at me so I gave him 5 dollars. We ran out of the cab and raced up to the top of Half-Blood hill when we stopped at the top Ariel was taken back __"Oh my god!"_

_Ariel's POV_

I just about kissed Travis when he brought me here but instead I hugged him _"Thank you" _I whispered into his ear _"Your welcome" _Travis whispered back. After some time we broke apart and Travis took me to a big blue house called wait for it… the big house. I am such an idiot! Anyway I met this centaur named Chiron and Mr. also Dionysius, the god of Wine! _"Good job Travis!" _Chiron said _"Great another brat for me." _Mr. D said. I looked at Travis for an answer. _"I'll tell you later." _He mouthed. I nodded at the two of them. _"Travis would please show Miss. Turner camp?" "Sure let's go Ariel!"_ Travis motioned me closer to him so I did. _"Let me show you my home and probably going to become your new home!" _He took me to 12 U-shaped circles of cabins _"Welcome Ariel to the amazing tour of Camp Half-Blood. Just get used to it because you will end up- Oh my gods! I knew it!" _I looked up and there was a lyre floating above my head. _"Just by how your acting I have a feeling that means Apollo?" "Yep!" _Wow. Just Wow. Travis showed me my cabin so I crashed my stuff in an empty bunk and we headed back to "The Big House".

**This is longer! Two pages! Today we went to red lobster and we had a waitress named Apollo! This is a Demigod theme song ****.com/watch?v=G0Gq-MPCfHE&feature=related**** In case it doesn't work its called we are the young it's by McFLY! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!:)**


	3. AUTORS NOTE MUST READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**I most likely won't update till Sunday because I live in Canada and its Canada day today!: D We are going up to my trailer later today and I want to make the announcement! Thanks ya for reading my stories I like reviews! Please review!**


	4. Stupid Percy!

**We Are the Young**

**Chapter 3 Truth or Dare: Nico di Angelo version**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I posted a new poll up. It's for Glee fans. If I wrote it, would you guys read a Glee Fanfic? It might be a FinnXOC. I haven't decided yet, post in our reviews what you would like! **

**Diclaimers: I do not under any circumstanced own PJO, Brianna, Glee or anything else except for Ariel..**

Ariel's POV

After what happened the other day I made a few friends like Brianna, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Travis's brother Conner, Jake Mason, and Katie Gardener. Earlier today at breakfast we sat with our little groupie Travis, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Brianna, Conner, Jake, Katie and I. I sat down after a sleepless night and noticed it was only Nico

"_Oh. Hey Nico. How did you sleep?" _I asked him.

"_It was okay, I guess! I summoned Bianca and my Mum. But don't tell Chiron!" _

"_Don't worry, I won't tell Chiron. Umm... do you know where everyone is?" _

"_No, probably still sleeping." _

"_Oh...okay." _ At that moment everyone walked in.

"_Hey guys!" _ I said

"_Hey girly!" _ Brianna said

"_You guys meet me down at the beach in one hour!" _Nico said _"For Truth or Dare." _

"_Okay."_ I smiled at him.

Nico's POV

I saw an Aphrodite girl who was smiling and giggling at me. I winked at her. She ran off giggling with her friends. I smirked, its fun being the son of Hades. I mean all the girls like you because your dad is God of the Underworld. I saw Cory, son of Hermes. The girls in Apollo and Aphrodite LOVE him because he looks like this dude off of this tv show called Glee. I think they guy who plays him name is Cory Monthieth... Then I remembered... That is Cory. At least I think.

"Hey Nico" I heard a girl say. I turned around and saw Lillian, daughter of Hermes walk towards me. She is the prettiest girl my age at camp. I smiled stupidly.

"Hi Lillian" I responded.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She smiled and played with her hair.

"Oh... We are going to play Truth or Dare... Wanna play?" I asked her hopefully.

"Sure." She said leaning forward.

"Hey!" I heard someone spoil my moment of happiness. It was Percy. My stupid cousin...

**Okay I know that was REALLY short but I am tired. And its 1:00AM here... Did you like the Cory Montieth thing? I was bored and I adore Finn..**


End file.
